se ven de nuevo
by llaulli
Summary: karin se encuentra con do s amores a quien eligira
1. Chapter 1

**hola este es mi primer facnic espero que les guste a mi si ,se trata esto cuado se ven pero espero que les guste hay romance con las parjas que ya conocen**

* * *

un chico con ojos turquesa , cabello blanco , piel blanca con su uniforme de shinigami y un haori de la décima división puesto miraba el atardecer recordando a ese chica que había visto en el mundo humano con su cabello negro y unos que se hacían perdeserse ,recordando cuando el iba a jugar futbol con ella , pero se preguntaba porque se recordaba eso . hasta que alguien interrumpió sus recuerdos .

shiro-chan - dijo momo que se preocupaba ya que toshiro se comportaba diferente , ala do de momo estaba la teniente rangiku matsimoto con su boltellla de sake . cuando hinamori le iba preguntar por que estaba comportando así . hasta que una mariposa infernal vino y se fue directo alo capitan que luego del rato se poso en su dedo.

"_se les comunica a todos los capitanes que vayan a la reunión " -_se escucho de la mariposa infernal ,de ese momento toshiro desaparecio utilizando shumpo .pero antes que se deasapareciera le dijo que haga el papeleo ha matsimoto.

toshiro llegando a la reunión vio que estaba y la mayoría excepto el capitán numero 5 ( **ichigo kurosaki **) entro poniéndose en su lugar , llego ichigo como siempre despreocupado y despue de que todos lo capitanes se reunan vino el comandante que dijo porque les sito a un reunión repentina .

_"se les comunica a todos los capitanes que se ha descubierto que en la batalla de invierno algunos arrancar sobre vieron por lo que se dan en los datos de el departamento de información y desarrollo son por lo menos 2 que estan mandando algunos hollow en la ciudad de karkura y es por eso que enviaremos a 2 capitanes a se investigación - _dijo yamamoto ( el comandante) - alguien se ofrece .

yo voy a ir a karakura- dijo ichigo - ya tiempo que no vo quiero visitar a mi familia , por cuanto tiempo sera . antes que contestar el capitán otro tambien iba ir.

yo acepto la misión- dijo toshiro sintiéndose feliz , aunque non se demostrara ,

_entonces ustedes dos se quedaran por un mes hay hasta que alguien tome su lugar-dijo el comandante- con sus receptivas a parir mañana mismo por la tarde._

_cuando termino la reunión todos se volvieron a sus escuadrones , toshiro llegando con un shumpo vio que matsimoto estaba leyendo una revista cundo se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo el papeleo._

_MATSIMOTO- dijo toshiro saliendo unas benita en su frente , mientras matsimoto buscaba una forma de cambiar el tema de su enojo._

_capitán- dijo matsimoto me entere que vamos a ir una misión en karakura, pensandon que iva poder comprarse mas ropa de la que tenia, poniendo su cara de contenta._

_así es - confirmo el capitán siguiendo estando con su semblante frió , pero por dentro muy feliz._

_capitán ahora podrá vera a su novia - dijo matsiomoto mas que satisfecha de haber fastidiado a su capitán ._

_MATTTTTSIMOTO ella no es mi novia- dijo toshiro molesto por el comentario de su teniente que legutaria que eso pase._

* * *

_En karakura karin estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que oyó los gritos de su hermana gemela y que ni siquiera hacia caso que soñaba ,ya estaba en segundaria en tercero con 15 años , ya habi pado dos años que desaprecio su hermano y ella queri vengarse de el pensaba que cuado llegaba le daria uua patada y mas . hata que escucho otraves el grito._

_kkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaariin -cha - dijo yusu - despierta ya es tarde para ir al colegio. _

_de un golpe despertó y vio el reloj que sonaba incesantemente y cuando vio que ora era empezó ha gritar ,alisto su mochila rápidamente y se ponia el uniforme escolar . hasta que vio que yusu se reia de ella de como estaba y miro otro reloj que despegada fua a la salio y vio que er temprano aun , se jiro a su hermana que se siguia riendo de ella._

_solo se fue a comer sin inportar que su hermana le gasto una broma solo porque todas las veces se levantaba tarde. cogió su mochila i se fue a la escuela ,cuando se encontró con natsu- tanimoto._

_hola karin- dijo tanimoto sonriendo_

_hola- respondió con otra sonrisa , ya que era su mejor amigo _

_cuando llegaron a la escuela se sentó en su sitio siempre al lado de la ventana conversando con tanimoto que se sentaba al costado de ella _

_que hablaban siempre de fútbol que no encontraba otro tema de hablar. mientras dos chicas hermosas miraban con desprecio a karin que se sentaba con el chico mas guapo del salón por que ellas le describian con ojos grandes ojos lila y cabello suave amrilo y una sonrisa la maestra todos se quedaron en silencio._

_buenos días chicos y chicas- dijo la maestra que era un señorita joven y hermosa que le caía bien a todos lo alumnos y alumnos ._

_buenos días maestra- dijeron en coro todos los alumnos _

_ese día fue como terminaría rápida , terminando la clase tanimoto y karin se fueron caminado y que sintió el energía espiritual de su hermano y otro , también de toshiro y matsimoto , se fue corriendo a ver si eran ellos si despedirse de tanimoto . que por su descuido la persiguió._

* * *

_en la sociedad de almas toshiro y matsimoto , y ichigo y hinamori estaban atravesando la puerta del seikaimon dispidiendoce de los demás .cuando llegaron ichigo se horrorizo al pensar que le diría a su familia que no sabia que había echo durante dos años asi que lo iba resolver después._

**_flash back_**

_en la sociedad matsimoto para ella era un catástrofe ya que no se decidía que ropa se iva poder , vino su capitán_

_caaaaaaaapitan- que me voy a poner esto( minifalda con un polo rojo con tiritas ) o esto ( un minifalda con un polito mini con tirante anaranjado)_

_que haces - dijo toshiro- si da igual_

_no se a si capitan la moda es lo primero y yo personalmente quiero ser la mejor - dijo matsimoto señalando su pulgar a su pecho_

_toshiro le miro con una gota estilo anime _

_mientras tanto momo pensaba como era la ciudad ya que nunca fue y estaba emocionada y fue hacia matsimoto para que le dijera como era y que debía hacer y otras cosa sin importancia ,_

_mientras tanto el pobre ichigo que ahora es capitán del escuadrón 5 antes de irse se le iba a declarar a rukia y eso lo meditaba todo el rato. hasta que len la mañana casi ya po irse se la confeso y la beso y se fue rapidamente con el grupo._

_**fin del flash back**_

* * *

_karin sus ojos e abrieron como platos al ver a su hermano con un haori de ca pitan como el de toshiro con respectivo uniforme de shinigami ,ademas vio a una chica del mismo tamaño que de ella vestida de shinigami y una placa de de teniente y se sorprendió al ver a toshiro al lado de ella que le entristeció pero no sabia porque así que lo ignoro ese sentimiento , vio a matsimoto tambien y quiso a saludar a su hermano pero penso y no lo iso._

_escondido también estaba tanimoto que también conocía a los shinigamis y que eran los hollow a sus capitanes pero se sorprendio al ver a su hermano de karin , pero despues le preguntaria eso asi que se fue ._

_karin tambien se fue planeando una venganza contra ellos ..._

_**ya lo veran en el proximo episodio espero que le haya gustado dejen su review y ayudemen y siquieren ver mas el dia 16 va estar el proximo capitulo o el 15 de septiembre del 2012**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola este es mi segundo fanic espero que le guste y disculpen por no haber hecho antes y se fue eso es que tuve algunos problemas con mi hermana mayor y menor son muy fastidiosas a si que ahí le va mi fanic creo que voy a escribir 13 capítulos creo si no se me acaba las idea y acuerden escribir su review**

todos se fueron a la tienda de urahara usando su shumpo , llegando ahí ichigo , hinamori , toshiro y rangiku al mismo tiempo pidieron su gigai .

hola chicos, que vienen por aqui - dijo urahara tapándose la boca con su típico abanico

Nuestro gigai- dijo toshiro con su semblante serio

ah así , que misión tiene mis queridos capitanes- dijo urahara siguiendo con su abanico

investigaremos la extraña llegada de los arrancar y constante ataques de hollow en karakura- dijo ichigo

donde se van a quedar a dormir - dijo urahara con una risa que no se veía ya que le tapaba el abanico

bueno, como sea yo me quedo en mi casa donde mas - dijo ichigo con preocupación- donde se quedaran ustedes aaah

eso no lo habíamos pensado antes - dijo rangiku mirando a ichigo con cara de perrito abandonado

ni siquiera lo pienses ustedes no alcanza en mi casa - dijo ichigo

Este seguro de que te quedaras ahi - dijo urahara con cara de broma

que quieres decir con eso urahara - dijo ichigo , pensado que le diría a su familia que estaba haciendo esos largo tiempo y si le lograría engañar y como reaccionarían con todo eso

creo que no sabes si te quedaras en tu casa - dijo urahara - porque no se quedan esta noche aquí y después vean a donde van a ir.

capitán hitsugaya esta seguro que no tiene donde dormir -dijo urahara insinuando algo

el capitán hitsugaya fruncio el ceño pensando en la insinuación que le dijo urahara , hinamori miraba a su querido amigo de la infancia descifrando lo que habia dicho urahara. Decidida a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por urahara.

capitan y teniente cuénteme como esta alla en la sociedad de almas - dijo urahara emocionado- ururu alista las habitaciones de los jóvenes

y que quieres saber de que - dijo ichigo

lo que ultimo ha pasado - dijo urahara buscando conversación y buscando con la mirada al pequeño capitán shinigami , pero fue interrumpido por urruru .

ya he terminado de ordenar- dijo urruru hizo venia y se fue . mientras todos se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones que eran dos , una de hombres y otra de mujeres , mientras todos entraba se veía un inmenso silencio.

**habitacion de las ****mujeres**

ho hinamori que te pasa- dijo matsimoto

No nada- dijo hinamori tartamudeando

ah si ,entonces por que ...no sera por un chico no- dijo matsimoto insinuando algo y con su voz de picara

ah...no nada de ..Eso- dijo hinamori tratando de cambiar el tema

Bueno...-dijo matsimoto con todo de aburrida

Pero bueno si tú lo dices- dijo matsimoto

Bueno mejor no vamos a dormir, nooo -dijo hinamori

Bueno no te gusta mi capitán ah -dijo matsimoto pensando que había dado en el clavo - es muy guapo no crees hinamori

ah no se , creo...creo que si - dijo hinamori nerviosa - nos vamos ya a dormir

de acuerdo ya nos vamos dormir, si- dijo matsimoto yéndose a dormir

**habitacion de los chicos**

estaba muy tranquila y en silencio los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y ni uno lo rompía ,con ichigo pensando en que le diría a su familia y si le creerían y de tanto pensar se fue a dormir.

mientras toshiro pensaba que estaba insinuando urahara y con quien y esa frase se repetía : _**capitan hitsugaya esta seguro que no tiene donde dormir acaso pensaba que le estaban **_** esperando.** despues de tanto pensar como no encontrar respuesta se fue a dormir.

mientras tanto en la cas de los kurosaki karin estaba feliz que haya venido toshiro a karakura y después recordó que había una chica al costado de toshiro que le hizo enfadar si saber porqué . y se entristeció hasta que se confundió con sus sentimientos mientras se pudo dormir. a la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano pero estaba triste y se preguntaba donde se ha quedado y que pasa si toshiro ... per fue interrumpida por yusu que se sorprendió al verme

kka...rin- dijo yusu - no deberías estar dormida

no , si debo ir a la escuela hoy es viernes no- dijo karin

Ah si pero tu te levantas tarde- dijo yusu

ah si- dijo karin- me voy ha comer

Porque sera que esta deprimida, mmm- dijo yusu para si sola

llegando a la cocina empezó a comer poco a poco, cuando termino agarro su mochila y se fue , pensado si toshiro le iva ha ir ha visitar pero su amigo le interrumpió en sus pensaqmientos.

Hola karin - dijo tanimoto - porque esta desanimada

no nada no nada- dijo karin moviendo sus manos

Entonces - dijo tanimoto - porque tan desanimada

no nada cosas mía- dijo karin - por que no vamos a jugar un partido

claro saliendo de la escuela te parece karin- dijo tanimoto pensando si en ese tiempo le podría preguntar de su hermano, pero en ese momento toco la campana , y se fueron

llego su profesora , como todos los días pero esta ves la profesora presento a dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio

buenos días alumnos hoy les voy a presentar a dos nuevos estudiante de intercambio - dijo la maestra- se llaman hinamori momo y hitsugaya toshiro .

cuando karin escucho la palabra toshiro se giro la mirada a los nuevos y si era el el chico de cabello blanco pero esta vez estaba corto desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

tooo...shiro- murmuro en silencio que nadie lo noto solo su amigo que miro de reojo a ese chico que tenia un semblante frio .

te puedes sentar al costado del joven tanimoto y tu al costado de tu amigo- dijo la profesora feliz de tener muchos mas estudiante

claro - dijo hinamori , y se fueron a su asientos

la profesora hacia su clase de siempre hasta que termino y ya era su hora de descanso. karin quería hablar con toshiro para preguntarle algo pero miro que hinamori no se separaba de el y eso le entristeció ya que parecían una pareja per lo que no entendía porque estos sentimientos encontrados hacia el .

oye "kiarin " vamos ya - dijo tanimoto alegre y con su tipica sonrisa

Ya voy . ahorita- dijo karin , que fue percatado por el joven capitán hitsugaya que solo frunció el ceno porque el quería hablar con ella pero no se libraba de su amiga per veia que el chico que le acompañaba no se alejaba ni medio metro de ella así que pensó que hablaría después.

mientras tantos karin jugaba con su mejor amigo un partido ya que quería ganar para no perder la apuesta par a esta tarde estar sola pero al final de partido tanimoto gano ala capitana de futbol.

**flash back**

cuando habían llegado al campo de futbol los dos hicieron una apuesta . si el ganaba todo el día él iba estar con karin hasta la noche pero si Karin ganaba le iba ha ser su tarea. ya hechas las apuesta empezaron a jugar.

karin estaba en otro mudo que no se daba cuenta que su amigo le robaba la pelota y anotaba 2 goles mientras karin no hacia nada al respecto hasta que se acordó que estaba jugando futbol y tenia que ganar ese partido pero cuando salio de sis pensamientos ya se estaba acabando el tiempo.

oye Karin vas a jugar bien o mal- dujo tanimoto viendo a su amiga irreconocible

ssiisi- dijo Karin- empecemos

no Karin ya terminamos el partido

Karin se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio que había perdido la apuesta .

**fin del flash back **

ya entonces vamos a mi casa ya espera voy a cambiarme ahorita vengo mejor tanimoto se fue corriendo a su cas ya que era grande lujosa y cuando termino se estaba yendo a karin mientras tanto como karin esperaba a su amigo toshiro estaba pasando por ahí se dio cuenta que ahí estaba así que se acercó ,pero cuando iban hablar vino tanimoto agitado y se fue con karin mientras que ha toshiro le dejaba con la palabra en la poca mientras fue jalada por hinamori.

vamos quiero preguntarte algunas coas- dijo tanimoto - con la verdad

ese chico y su pareja o la chica que esta al costado de ese chico son -dijo tanimoto pero fue interrupida por karin

No .NONO so lo que tu creees no son n...o..vi..os- dijo karin cai gritando y se tapo la boca

yo no quería preguntarte eso solo era que queria decirte si son shinigamis- dijo tanimoto

ah , y se sorprendió al escuchar shinigamis - pensó Karin

Si.- dijo tanimoto - dime la verdad

No,-dijo karin nerviosa- porque

el bajo la cabeza Karin tu no eres sicera conmigo , acaso no confías en mi- dijo tanimoto

No es que - dijo karin

yo se qu existen - dijo tanimoto- tambien sé que ese chico es un shinigami que esta dentro de un gigai

a- se sorprendió -karin

lo que quiero saber es como tu hermano se convirtió en shinigami - dijo tanimoto

No lo se - dijo karin

esta bien te creo acercándose a karin hasta que se cayo encima de su amiga

toshiro yendo a la casa vio que estaba a ichigo suspirando y se acerco y me puso su mano a mi hombro

me vas a ayudar, ya que estas por aqui , vamos entrar - dijo ichigo

que - dijo toshiro sorprendido , y sin darse cuenta ya estaba entrando , fueron recibido por yuzu y su padre

al fin has llegado ichhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiggg oo- dijo su padre -y trajiste a mi segundo hijo

Donde estabas todo este tiempo ichigo-dijo yusu abrasando a su hermano

Yo..yo he e estado de viaje - dijo ichigo tartamudeando

Pero despues yusu en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa

Ya que estas aquí hare un almuerzo inolavidabe- dijo yusu poniéndose su mandil de cocinera – a propósito y tu toshiro

Yo ….-dijo toshiro pero fue interrumpido por ichigo

Él se va quedar un tiempo –dijo ichigo suspirando

Ya que te vas ha quedar , donde dormirán-dijo yusu pensando-ah ya se en la habitación de huéspedes ,yusu le acompañaba a la habitación subía la escalera mientras yusu le explica donde era cada lugar

Esta habitación es de mi hermano la de la puerta marron esta al costado de la habitación de karin que estaba al costado del baño y esta es la de huéspedes. Muy bajemos - dijo yusu - ah espera avísale a karin que baje también y a su amigo

Toshiro afirmo y suspiro pero cuando estaba entrando vio que karin estaba en el piso mientras su amigo encima de ella…

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este facicccccccccccccccc como a mi y escriba remiew y mi otro será posiblemente la ora semana**


	3. quiero explicarte

**bueno lo siento por la tardanza . espero que me disculpen estaba pensando. y estaba enpezando en bajar mis notas perp ahora ya estoy bien regulandome y gracia por sus opiniones aca les va el nuevo capitulo...**

* * *

toshiro vio que karin estaba en el piso mientras su amigo encima de ella y se quedo parado con sus ojos como plato . y entro en la habitacion y toseo .karin vio a toshiro y se puso rojita al ver en que situacion comprometedora estaba y se levanto rapidamente.

hola... ..ro-dijo karin tartamudeando

hola yo me lamo tanimoto-dijo tanimoto con su tipica sonrisa

que estas haciendo ...-dijo karin

tu hermana te llama -dijo toshiro con su ceño fruncido ya que le molestaba que karin este con ese chico

ah ya voy dile-dijo karin pensando porque toshiro habia fruncido su ceño

una ves abajo yusu enpezo a servir el almuerzo mientras todos no hablaban . hasta que vino tal personita que parece que un bicho todos los dia le pica me refiero a isshin.

ICHIGO ATENTO- dijo isshin tirandole el puñete ,pero ichigo lo esquivo ,ya que era capitan del quinto escuadron .

creo que eres digno de ser un kurosaki -dijo ishis que parecia serio

exceptuando eso todo el almuerzo fue tranquilo hasta que vinieron una personita que anima fiestas con hinamori y saben a que me refiero .

hola a todos- dijo matsimoto pensando como fastidiar a su capitan ,hasta que vio a karin con un muchacho a su lado y se percato que su capitan estaba molesto ,y en su cabeza se formaba planes para unir a su capitan con karin- hola karin

hola shiro-chan - dijo hinamori como siempre alegre

hinamori sientate - dijo ichigo

gracias capi..- dijo hinamori hasta que recordo que en el mundo real no le podia decir capian y solo se sento a lado de matsimoto que se sento si que nadie le dijiera

ahahhhhhhh,,... estan muy aguados aca- dijo matsimoto- juguemos a twister

yo apoyo -dijo yuzu emocionada-ha karin no te animas y tu tambien ichi

claro-dijo karin - tu tanimoto

claro ,porque no-dijo tanimoto

acepto- dijo ichigo ya que su hermanita la convencio

yo tambien - dio hinamori feliz - tu tambien shiro-kun

solo suspiro (** que sigifica un si) ** - dijo toshiro con su semblante serio

muy bien -dijo matsimoto diendo un aplauzo -empezamos muy bien .ustedes ya saben como es cierto , asi el ganador se librara de todo el trabajo por dos dias,ENTENDIDO

si -dijieron tosos

ya entonces yo dire quien es primero , segundo...

1) ichigo

2)hitsugaya

3)hinamori

4)karin

5)su amigo de karin (tanimoto)

6)yuzu

y yo girare la rueda

ya ichigo mano derecha roja ,capitan tu pie izquierdo verde, tu hinamori pie derecho azul ,tu karin mano izquierda amarillo , tu pie derecho rojo ,yuzu pie derecho rojo ahora la segunda ronda- dijo matsimoto ya que su plan era que su capita se cayera en karin- ichigo mano izquierda azul , capitan pie izquierdo amarillo ,hinamori tu mano dercho rojo...al final cuando todos estaban con sus dos manos y piernas ocupadadas otravez le tocaba a ichigo que le toco pie izquierdo azul que estaba lejos y ya estaba hecho nudo y empujo a hinamori que ala ves empujo a yuzu que empujo a karin que cayo encima de de tanimoto- estaba viendo el suceso y vio que su capitan fue el unico que se quedo y no perdio el equilibrio o mejor dicho empujado.

**intento fallid numero 1**** (para que toshiro y karin esten juntos)**

ya todos caidos matsimoto vio que estaba anocheciendo y se le ocurrio otro plan y empezo a sacar a todos de ahi ecepto a los que vivian ahi

ya nos vamos hinamori- dijo matsimoto - te acompañamos

si- dijo tanimoto todo inocente

mientra que matsimto lo llevava a su cas pensaba si fallaba su plan cuando llegaron a la cas del chico matsimoto se sorprendio al ver que su casa era lujosa y muy grande y tambien que el muchacho vivia solo

como te llamas chico , para llamarte con tu nombre- dijo matsimoto

yo me llamo tanimoto shiziro -dijo tanimoto con su pipica sonriza

a entonces te llamare tanimoto - dijo rangiku y se fue con hinamori

mientras tanimoro tocaba su collar que tenia y nadie lo habia visto ya que era muy preciado para el ya que de pequeño lo tenia.

* * *

e toshiro donde dormiras - dijo karin alegre de que este en la ciudad

yo , me quedare aquí en el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo toshiro con su semblante frió y con su ceño frucido

karin noto eso y se fue a su cuarto molesta como le hablo , como puede ser así solo le preguntaba porque estaría así yo no le hice nada en cambio yo debería reclamare por haber venido a visitarme durante 2 largos años .

y se fue al baño porque ella todas las noche se bañaba y se empezó a sacarse su polo , su pantalonera sus medias, sus zapatillas hasta que quedo solo en su ropa interior hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y ella se giro a verlo y era toshiro.

toshiro que haces aquí - dijo karin olvidándose de como estaba ya que cuando estaba frente a el se perdía en sus ojos turqueza

quise a pedirte perdón- dijo toshiro ya que nunca se había disculpado, toshiro se puso rojo como tomate al ver que karin esta solo con su ropa interior y le dio una toalla

aaaaaaaaaaaah...pervertido - dijo karin al ver que esta con su ropa interior

que pasa karin - dijo yuzu - que pasa

nada -dijo karin excusarte- es que vi una araña

a entonces se fue

que esperas para salirte de aquí - dijo karin molesta ya que toshiro seguía ahi


	4. Chapter 4

** por enviarme mensajes en mi imei ya lo siento por demorarme ya que estoy buscando animes y no tuve tiempo para escribir lo siento pero aqui le doy esta historia dejen comentario s u rewieew...hahaha quiero ser otro fanic asi que se ven de nuevo terminaraq en el 5 capitulo lo siento **

**les enviare la historia que voy hacer no se como llamarle ha los que dejan comentarios okey ,,,,**

**arigato(por seguirme)**

**baybay que estoy diciendo aca les va**

* * *

a entonces se fue

que esperas para salirte de aquí - dijo karin molesta ya que toshiro seguía ahi

ah que dijiste-dijo toshiro

que te salges - grito karin señalando con su mano la salida

karin-chan a quien le gritas- dijo yuzu subiendo las escaleras

aa no subes -dijo karin -_ahora que hago a no hay salida- _hata que volteo y vio la ducha -_no hay opcion-dijo suspirando_

aquien le hablas -dijo toshino enarcando una ceja

no y solo ha que te digo-dijo karin-entra entra a ..a la...du..cha-dijo tartamudeandoç

ai-dijo toshiro

sisi-dijo karin.-rapido

toshiro entro en la ducha tomando aire

karin voy a abrir la puerta-dijo yuzuç

ok-dijo karin

porque el escandolo pareciera que estarias con otra persona -dijo yuzu

yo ,,no-dijo karin moviendo sus manos te has imaginado

sera -dijo yuzu

ai eso es-dijo karin -ve abajo -dijo llevando asia la puerta y cerrandola

ya sal -dijo karin-ahora salte asi me ahoraras problemas,toshiro se fue

_que me esta pasando -_dijo toshiro

* * *

que le estara pasando a karin-dijo yuzu

en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

si -dijo yuzu

soy tanimoto-dijo tanimoto,yuzu abrio la puerta

vienes haber a karin-dijo yuzu

si o esta ocupada-dijo tanimoto

no no se esta bañando-dijo yuzu

ahorita vengo -dijo yuzu

ok-dijo tanimoto

yuzu estaba subiendo por las escaleras hasta que llego a su destino

karin el joven tanimoto ha venido-dijo yuzu

ya aorita bajo -dijo karin

ok -dijo yuzu

yuzu bajo a las escaleras hasta la mitad

ahorita ya viene se esta arreglando solo para verte-dijo yuzu riendose

el solo asintio

despues yuzu subio hacia arriba

karin ya terminastes-dijo yuzu - no es bueno hacer espera a un chico

ya salgo-dijo karin saliendo del baño

ven karin-dijo yuzu jalandola hacia su cuarto

ven ahora te vestire muy hermos-dijo yuzu

no yo puedo vestirte sola- dijo karin

no como crees-dijo yuzu

sisi -dijo karin

por favor -dijo yuzu poniendo su cara de perrito

okey pero no alo simple-dijo karin

como crees- dijo yuzu-seraqs una princesita

ahaha-dijo karin -nono

porfi-dijo yuzu

bueno-dijo karin

**despues de 1\2 hora**

karin estaba vestida de:

-con un yin pitillo que resaltaba sus figura

-con polo rojo fuego

-unas botas marrones

vamos karin estas bonita-dijo yuzu-baja,ella solo asintio abrio la puerta pero se cayo con algo o alguien

acaso no ve,ciega-dijo toshiro abajo de ella

que aquien le dices ciega si tu eres el que no te vijas

adonde vas a ir-dijo toshiro al ver la

ah -dijo karin -a abajo

ah si -´dijo toshiro

ella va ir a una cita-dijo yuzu brillando sus ojos-vamos -dijo jalandola

* * *

hola karin-dijo tanimoto

que haces aca-dijo karin

vengo ha hablar algo-dijo tanimoto

**espero que les gusten dejen rewiew **


End file.
